The Worst Kind of Torture
by Loki-Prime
Summary: 'A sonic, a Doctor, a companion and a commander of war. How was the doctor meant to know that he carried a device that for one race, was the worst kind of torture' DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Doctor who crossover

'A sonic, a Doctor, a companion and a commander of war. How was the doctor meant to know that he carried a device that for one race, was the worst kind of torture?'

Running, why did they always have to be running? No matter where they where in space and time, they where always running. Rose Tyler grinned as she sprinted after skinny, messy haired man in front of her. She winced slightly as her heel cut into the back of her flats, when she got back, she decided, she was going to get some good running shoes. As she ran she tried to decipher where she was. They where in New York, that much was certain, a time period and where exactly in New York she was less certain. The ran threw the back streets of New York dogging bins. The Doctor suddenly stopped in front of her, in her earlier days she would have ran into him, but she was experienced now and stopped next to him easily. The familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver reached her ears as the doctor did a full circle pointing the sonic up, down, left, right and at every shadow as if accusing it of something.

The blue light off the sonic lit up the doctors face as he started intently at it. Mumbling to himself as he read the readings, Rose leaned in to try and decipher what he was mumbling. She caught the words 'tracking', 'only option' and 'split up'. That was the word that got Rose, splitting up was something that the doctor didn't like to do unless something was pretty bad. 'Uh, Doctor? What are we doing again?' she asked while lightly tapping him on the shoulder. 'What!, Oh, um, ok, rose you need to take the sonic, if any of them catch you just press this button, no not that one, this one, and no matter what they say they are droids ok? So they are not alive' Rose nodded, slightly nervous as she took the sonic, 'Ok then i'll meet you at the TARDIS in about an hour' the doctor said, Rose nodded, then before she could say anything else the Doctor sprinted back the way they came. Rose nodded to herself once then ran off the in opposite direction, with the sonic held firmly in her hand.

oOo

The streets of New York where bustling, people wondering around the streets, some drunk, some about to get drunk. Motter bikes where littering the side of the streets, along with old cars and run down bicycles. THis was down town New York, it was the middle of the night, lights where shinning out of nightclubs with the sound of techno music drifting out. The road was partly empty,which is why a few people did double take when a bright yellow camero with black racing stripes drove suprisenly quietly down the road. The car shuddered slightly when it drove past some of the most dejected cars. Unknown to the on lookers the car was doing a quite scan of its sorrdings. Inside the car a soft little ping was heard when the car received a positive scan result. It saw a small little life form running from it. The car sent a silent message then did a u-turn. On the other side of town a blue and red semi changed directions, and sped up with a roar from its engine.

oOo

Rose kept looking behind her as she ran. It seemed that as soon as the doctor left she was nervous and jittery, even with the reassuring weight of the sonic in her hand she was still nervous. With out the Doctor everything seemed that little bit more…Real. Rose chuckled to herself as she ran, how, she thought, running around with a alien with two hearts in a blue police box that was a time machine even be remotely real she did not know, seeing is believing she guessed.

The rev of a car engine behind her caught her off guard and she jumped swinging the blue sonic in front of her. She couldn't see anything in the dark ally, which at first made her stop and walk slowly forward, but almost as quickly as she had turned that way she swinged herself back the other way as the sound of a second engine caught her attention. Out of the dark ally way a big, blue and red semi truck drove out of the shadows, while behind her a black convertible drove out. To her surprise they both stopped just on either side of her, her kept flipping back and forth, she couldn't keep both cars in her line of sight, she kept flicking the sonic in front of her, pointing it at the car she couldn't see.

Then suddenly, something that even all of her adventures couldn't have prepared her for, the cars started shifting…and growing. The metal plates started to shift and change, the cars where starting to grow in height as well. Then suddenly in a matter of seconds, two giant metal figures where standing on either side of her, each pointing a massive gun at the others face.

One, Rose noticed, was considerably larger than the other. It's feet where red and blue and with a start she realised that it was the semi. It's face and upper torso was barely visible as it was shrouded in shadow, but two very piercing blue lights 'stared' at the machine. The sound of metal on concrete had Rose whipping her head back to the other machine, it was backing up wearily, its red 'eyes' never leaving the other machine. Then in a sound almost unheard it transformed back into a car and drove off in the opposite direction to rose, the only thing left of it was a rubber skid mark on the concrete.

With a start Rose remembered the other machine, and that she had the sonic in her hand. The other machine, with surprisingly quiet and smooth movements knelt down in front of her, its gun turned into a hand and in looked at her. It's gaze gave her the impression that it was looking into her soul, with a nervous shudder she grasped the sonic tighter in her hand. It looked as if it was about to talk when suddenly from behind her she heard the sound of tires screeching and a yellow camero raced into the ally way. With a start Rose remembered the Doctors words of warning. In one fluid moment Rose pointed the sonic at the giant machine in front of her.

The result was sudden, the blue eyes of the machine in front of her flickered and with a crash it fell sideways into the building and slide down to the ground on its back. The car behind her transformed and a robot about 3/4 the size of the one she was pointing her sonic at leapt up and went to the side of the red and blue robot. With big, blue eyes it looked at her with a…pleading look? Rose shook off the idea, they where droids, they couldn't feel. The yellow robot put a shacking hand on the red and blue robot which the robot instantly jerked away from.

Rose closed her eyes then opened them looking at her feet, she didn't the image of the twitching and shuddering robot burnt into her mind, she just kept the sonic pointed at it hopping it would be over soon. The sudden sound of metal shricking made her glance up, only to see the massive frame lift up from the ground then fall back down.

'please…you gotta…stop, man…please…its not him!… your killing…him…you bitch…shut up…stop…please'

Rose looked up in surprise, the strange form of communication came from the robot, it sounded like it was using snippets of different parts of conversation, with a start she realised that it was from a radio. This sudden development made her partly forget that it had called her a bitch, or that it was trying to tell her something. Couldn't these things talk? She wondered. As she considered this new development she forgot about the sonic, which the robot was watching with wearing eyes. She lifted her finger off the button and brought the sonic down an inch. Before she could anything the yellow robot had leaped in front of the red and blue one and had its gun out. The barrel in front of her face, she looked into its depths to see a red glow warming up, she didn't want to be on the receiving end of this.

'You make one move missy…and i'll blow you to kingdom kong…you hurt him…you gotta…come now…with me…doc will take care of ya…'

Rose looked at a start at the robot realising it was threating her. She put her hands above her head. The robot nodded at her still pointing its gun at her.

'Put down ya weapons!'

'Okay, okay! Rose responded and put the sonic on the ground. In one swift movement that was too fast for rose to stop the giant robot brought a foot down on top of it. Lifting it back up, the robot nodded in satisfaction at the sparking remains of the sonic. Damit, rose thought, the Doctor wasn't going to be happy…

A low screech followed by static caught roses attention and she tried to look behind the yellow robot at the mound of metal behind it. The robot instantly moved to block her view and the gun made a low menacing growl in warning. Rose shook her head and took a step back, the robot nodded in approval.

It turned to look at its fallen companion, and gently nudged it with its hand. A low moan escpaed the bigger robot. The yellow one let out a long combination of clicks and buzzes which earned a grunt in response as the bigger one tried to get up. The yellow robot offered its hand and the bigger robot gratefully accepted it and pulled itself up. A groan followed by a few clicks in response later and the big robot slowly transformed into the semi. The process was a lot slower, and to Roses confusion, looked painful. A few last screeches and the robot settled into its car form. The semi sunk onto its wheels and sat there inert.

Suddenly the yellow one turned into the cameo and its door popped open. Rose took this as an order vs a request and with the image of its gun coming to mind she hopped into the car.

The door closed with a click and the seat belt whipped around her not to gently.

Rose sat down into the seat and watched, with a slightly guilty feeling, as the cameo nudged the back of the semi, a few seconds the semi started and pushed itself forward. They drove silently down the back allys and the semi hesitantly drove onto the high way. The cameo stayed right on its tail, and would honk angrily back at anyone who tried to overtake them, or even honked in protest to their speed. To Roses horror the semi started to drift off the side of the high way, but with a gentle nudge from the cameo it righted its self.

What felt like hours later they finally arrived at their destination. To Roses confusion and then humor she realised that the hidden hide out for the robots was at a facial cleanser testing facility.

As they drove in the semi seamed to try and push its self higher up on its wheels, as if it had an image to maintain among humans, and from what Rose could tell, a large verity of cars. The semi drove into the building and around it cars transformed into different robots in front of roses eyes. The semi was then stopped, by a large green and yellow robot. 'Prime!' The bot yelled, 'what have you done this time?', 'Rose was promptly pushed out of the vehicle by the seat and fell forward next to the semi. Rose swore she saw the semi flinch at how close she was to it, but passed it off as something she imagined. 'Another civilian!' yelled a important looking lady, 'what is this'. Behind her Rose could hear the yellow cameo transform, 'Bumblebee?' The other bot asked. Bumblebee promptly put his hand in between Prime and Rose and slid Rose away from the semi. Sitting on the floor, a bit embarrassed, she crossed her arms and glared at the cameo. The cameo pointed one accusing finger at Rose and then at the semi. The semi suddenly decided to make an appearance and transformed into the giant robot from before. Rose now had a clear view of its head and saw that it had a mask over the lower half of its face. It looked tired.

The Prime loomed over everything else in the room except for the ceiling. 'You kay Prime?' a gruff looking black robot asked. Prime nodded, bringing a hand up to his (Rose guessed it was male) face. 'Rachet?' The black robot asked the CMO. The room started to fill with humans, all looking with, what Rose was surprised to see as concern on their faces as they took in the anxious Rachet, and Prime. Some stole a few glances at her, some looked confused, others accusing.

The suddenly Prime started to sway, and placed a foot behind him in an act of steading himself. Then, with a wine of metal, Prime started to fall backwards. 'Catch him!' Rachet yelled. Both bumblebee and the black robot raced forward and caught prime just as he was about to hit the ground. Humans scattered as the two robots tried to lie Prime down on the gowned without squishing any humans. 'Iron hide, Bumblebee, sides!, bring him to the medi bay now!' Another silver robot ran forward and with the help of the other two lifted Prime off the floor. Even with three robots Rose could tell that they still had trouble lifting the ginormous mech. Rose was about to follow the retreating forms of the robots when she felt a gun on the back.

'Your not going anywhere'

Rose turned and saw a young man pointing a gun at her.

'Who are you?' the young man asked

'I was about to ask you the same question' Rose counted,

'William lenox, autobot lesion officer.'

'Oh, okay then…I'm Rose Tyler…human' she added as an afterthought. 'Um, could i make a call?'


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers 2.0

So, deceptions in New York hay? the Doctor thought, not very surprised. They seemed to be every where these days. Well at least there weren't any autobots here, otherwise they would probably be destroying this place while they where fighting the Decepticons… Jeez they really messed up Egypt… The doctor thought as he lazily flicked a few switches on the TARDIS.

Rose should be here by now…The doctor worried as he (not for the first time in the past 2 minutes) looked over at the phone.

Come on Doctor, she can take care of her self…It's only New york…Full of deceptions…With a massive issue with man kind…No stop it…The doctor thought mentally slapping himself. She was fine…

The doctor jumped as a high pitched ringing filled the TARDIS, looking wildly around, finally glaring accusingly at the phone as it continued to ring. Picking it up in a smooth movement he put it to his ear.

'Hello, incredibly amazing and generally brilliant time lord here' the doctor said into the phone,only rose had his number, he hoped, other wise this was going to get very awkward…

'Oh shush you big softy, your ego might punch a whole in the TARDIS, it's me Rose' Rose laughed into the phone.

'Of course it is my faithful companion, is something wrong? You cant find the TARDIS can you rose? Its only a big blue box completely out of place in New York, oh no wait! You didn't? You wouldn't? No! Did you LOOSE the SONIC?' the doctor practically screamed into the phone.

'Oh doctor shut up! I need your help, i ran into some trouble…' Rose mumbled into the phone as she explained her predicament.

'Right, why didn't you just say so? I'll come and get you, no big mean old toaster can stop me! The oncoming storm! The amazing incredible! I am-'

'Shut up, you can complement your self later, just be careful ok?' Rose interrupted the doctor.

'Aren't i always?' The doctor answered and then slammed the phone down on the receiver as he leaped around the TARDIS in a mad sort of dance, whooping as the familiar sound of wheezing from the TARDIS filled the air.

oOo

Rose rolled her eyes and put down the phone. Turning around she saw Lennox looking at her with a suspicious look in his eyes, one hand still resting on his gun.

'So, i'll be going soon…Just thought you might want to know…' Rose trailed off quietly, looking around with pretend curiosity at the computers and other equipment that filled up the corner of the massive bay they where currently in.

Across the room a number of vehicles drove in and promptly transformed and quickly walked in the direction of the medi bay rose assumed. This had been happening a lot lately and Rose had almost completely got used to cars turning into huge, freaking armed robots. Rose shook her head in disbelief, how could her fellow man kind work so willingly with the bad guys? Rose wondered.

A feet away Lennox stared at this strage girl, she seemed almost at ease around the autobots, which worried Lennox, it usually meant she had previous experience with giant robots…

Suddlenly a loud sound filled the air, autobot and human alike froze on the stop looking for the source of the sound. Looking around he saw the Rose girl slump her shoulders in relief at the sound and was surprised as she looked directly in front of her taping her foot imaptionetly.

Lennox did a double take and felt his mouth fall open as a blue police box materialised in front of Rose. The door swung open and a thin man wearing a suit leaped out yelling 'Honey i'm hoooommmmmeee!'

oOo

_ten minutes later…_

' Okay just to clear up, you are an alien that travels in a what was it…TODARS?'

'TARDIS, T..A..R-' The doctor corrected but stopped at a pointed look from rose,

'Yer okay TARDIS, and you travel the universe saving people?' Lennox finished

'Yup, pretty much, now can i see this fallen commander? This way wasn't it?' the doctor said as he sprinted into the direction of the medi bay. WIth a apologetic shrug at Lennox, Rose followed after her doctor.

The Doctor sprinted in-between people as he dodged humans and giant metal feet alike. He need to get to the med bay, he didn't know there where autobots here, he thought cursing himself for giving Rose the sonic, hell even leaving her in the first place…

He needed to fix this, now…

Coming up to the Med bay doors he pulled out his sonic (given back to him by Rose earlier) and pointed the door, nodding as they opened infront of him. Walking through the doors quietly he looked up trying to get a good view of the giant bench that they had lied the commander on. He wondered ideally which commander was in charge.

Seeing a giant red and blue foot he cursed in quietly in gallifrey-ian, so it was this one…

'Um hello?' The doctor called up at a yellow mech that was currently bent over a computer terminal next to the Prime.

'His name is Rachet' Rose whispered in the Doctors ear,

'Ah, thank you. RACHET!' The doctor hollered at the yellow mech.

With a start the Rachet looked down at the alien and young girl.

'Out now! No one is to come in!' Rachet said as he made a shoow-ing motion with his hands.

'Now wait one moment, you properly have already heard who we are thanks to Lennoxs continuous yelling, but we are responsible for what happened to your Prime, so we are here to fix it.' The doctor answered crossing his arms over his chest as if daring Rachet to get him to move. Rachet took the challenge,

'OUT NOW!' Rachet yelled,

'NOT GOING TO HAPPEN' the doctor yelled back copying Rachets tone and voice.

Glaring at him Rachet turned back around with a sigh

'I do not need this right now' He muttered

Taking this as an invitation to stay the doctor leaped over to a ladder that lead to a balcony, it was a viewing area for humans (and time lords in the doctors case) that affectively put them at eye level with the giant robots.

Following the Doctor up the ladder Rose looked over at the robot on the bench. He didn't look as menacing lying there as he had in the ally, and she felt the familiar wave of guilt crash over her as he looked at how peaceful he was…

Rose looked up as she heard the bay doors open and a familiar yellow robot walked in. Bumblebee walked right up to the Prime and stared at him with badly hidden concern. Doctor made a small coughing sound at the new comer. Bumblebee turned around looking at the Doctor in confusion, then he caught sight of Rose.

In one fluid movement he leapt in front of the Prime, blocking Primes torso and head from view. His hand turned into the massive gun that had terrified Rose earlier and a piece of metal slide over his face, a mask of some sort Rose guessed, which affectively blocked his face from view, preventing them from reading his emotions.

In a voice filled with static buzzes (and almost sounded painful to talk) he croaked, '_You'_

Even with his mask, Rose could tell he was staring at her with eyes filled with hate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while!**

**Id like to say thanks to JazzGirl221 and The Little Birdy for reviewing my story, it means a lot ;) **

**I hope you like this, im throwing in another one of our good old transformers characters. Sorry this chapter might be a bit short...but hope u enjoy**

* * *

'Bumblebee!' Rachet yelped as he turned and saw bee's raised weapon. 'Put that down now!' Rachet yelled.

Bumblebee tried to pull away as Rachet stepped in front of him and grabbed the gun pushing it down and away from Rose. Rose stood stock still, terrified, she barely registered the fact that the Doctor had moved in front of her almost as fast as Bee had taken out his gun. She could just see around the Doctors back as she saw the muscles in the Doctors back tighten as he glared at Bee. With almost 900 years of perfecting that glare it was almost certain to scare the crap out of anyone who was on the receiving end, Rose barley suppressed a shudder, she was glad she wasn't on the receiving end.

After a few more seconds of quiet struggling over the gun, Rachet finally yelled,

'For the love of Primus Bee! If you don't put that away right now ill personally reroute the circuitry in that gun and you'll never shoot straight again!' Holding up his wrench menacingly he glared a bee. Bee looked torn between the options, baby blue optics glancing between Rachet and Rose he finally gerked his arm as and the gun transformed back into his hand.

'Good, now, you will behave yourself and move over, how do you expect me to fix him if your standing right in front of him' Rachet muttered as he turned back to the monnerters.

Bee looked over at Rose one last time then with a flick his battle mask went up and he moved out of Rachets way.

With a nod the Doctor moved as well, he looked down at Rose with a tight smile on his face. Rose saw the anguish and guilt running through his eyes as he looked at her, the Doctor hated hurting people. And by the looks of it, he had really hurt this Prime in front of them.

With a sigh the Doctor turned back to Prime, looking at the monitors in front of Rachet with mild interest he moved down the walk way to get a better look.

Before Rose realised it she was alone on the walk way, with only a certain yellow robot hell bent on revenge in front of her for company. Rose looked at the yellow robot who hadn't stopped glaring at her. Wincing she looked towards the Doctor, trying to distract her self from the robot currently watching her. Shuffling her feet rose surveyed the walkway, spying the a human sized door a few feet in front of her she walked to wards it. To her surprise it opened for her. Looking in side she saw a corridor and the distinct smell of coffee.

'Doctor, I'm just going to get a coffee kay?' She yelled down the walk way at the doctor who was currently watching one of the monitors with interest.

'Mmh? Oh yer sure have fun and stuff…' Doctor mumbled back as he turned his attention back to the screen.

Rose shrugged and walked through the door.

oOo

Walking down the hall way Rose noticed a number of things.

One, there was surprisingly no one around. Two, the corridor was completely bare and gave her the impression of a hospital. Three, the strong smell of coffee smelt bloody amazing.

Walking faster and faster down the corridor she nearly tripped when a man walked straight past her in a finely pressed suit. Coming to a sudden halt, the man stopped next to Rose and looked her up and down.

'Who are you?' the man asked

'Rose Tyler, i'm kinda new here, who are you?' Rose asked,

'Who am i?' the man asked apparently flabbergasted that she didn't know who he was, 'i little lady am director galloway, and i run this little joint here, new you say? I swear Prime brings people like you in like you would with sheep, i'm going to have a very strong word with that pompous pile of scrap metal, good day to you!' Galloway stated and with that he stalked off the way Rose had come.

Shrugging Rose continued down the hallway, trusting her nose to lead her to the coffee. Turning the corner Rose ended up in a smallish area filled with men and woman and omg gosh COFFEE! Rose barely managed to hold back a squeal as she saw the wonderful shiny coffee machine in alls its glory. How the doctor couldn't drink coffee she doesn't know…

Rushing towards the coffee machines she barely noticed the funny looks she was getting for all the other people in the room. Some looks of disbelief, some of anger, some of sadness, some of confusions. Noting these looks off as being related to her coffee fetish Rose paid them no attention. Until as she was sitting down with her coffee she noticed people leaving the room with hushed whispers to their friends. Rose shook her head, amercians will be americans…

Leaning back in the now empty room with her coffee she relaxed and closed her eyes. A quiet little cough caught her attention and she opened her eyes to see a young man looking at her. He wasn't half bad looking Rose reasoned, he was no doctor but still…

'Are you Rose Tyler?' the man asked,

'Yep, thats me' Rose said im between sips of her coffee,

The man looked taken aback at her english accent. Sitting down in the seat in front of her, the man leant forward on his elbows and considered her with eyes that looked like they had seen to much for their age. Rose was oddly reminded of the Doctor in that fact, but sadly it seemed that no matter what Rose saw in peoples eyes, no one had the amount of pain, hurt and suffering that Rose saw in the Doctors eyes…

'I thought so, i'm Sam witwicky.' Sam said, still studying Roses face.

Shifting under his gaze Rose took another sip of her coffee.

'You don't look like the type of person that would do what you did' Sam stated suddenly.

Nearly choking on her coffee Rose looked up at sam, as if making sure he just said what she thought he said.

'What do you mean?' Rose spluttered,

'What you did' Sam said leaning back in his chair

'Sorry still don't follow, what did i do?' Rose questioned.

Sam looked at her for a few seconds before answering, 'You used that weird buzzing thing to really mess up Optimus Prime, and let me tell you from experience it takes a lot to mess him up enough for him to go down like that. I for one have never seen him go down like that, except for that one time…' Sam shuddered at the memory of Op going down like that, that strong almost indestructible robot that would never loose a fight and collapse like that…

Rose stared at Sam with guilt in her eyes, 'I didn't know…' Rose muttered

'Thats why everyone is watching you like that, Optimus is a leader here and he is by far the strongest, seeing him go down like that isn't something you want to see.' Sam continued as if he didn't hear Rose. Rose was speechless, she just stared at Sam.

'Have you seen him yet?' Rose asked quietly,

'No, i haven't… i don't think i really want to, i guess you don't really understand, but i think i will leave bumblebee to… i don't really know what bee is doing…' Sam answered,

'is bee your car?' Rose asked, trying to drive the conversation away from her and a certain semi.

'Yer, more of a best friend. What you did really upset him…' Sam said,

'Um yes i got that impression… I might go back and find the Doctor i think' Rose said as she stood up. Sam nodded and got up as well. Walking back towards the door they glanced at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Nodding in farewell sam walked in the opposite direction. Throwing her coffee cup out as she walked out the door, Rose started to walk back to the med bay. The few people that she passed either gave her dirty looks or ignored her completely. Grumberling to her self rose kept walking. This was getting stupid, she thought, i wish the doctor would hurry up and leave, not that i don't want to help..but im not doing much helping... Rose shook her head, trying to clear her flying mind, as she walked towards the door. Maybe if she could just talk to Prime she could make it better…Somehow...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope u liked it! **

**Please please please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**okay im really really sorry but im cancelling this fanfic, it was my first story and i dont think it was going very well. **

**Thanks to who ever followed this fic and sorry for stopping. **

**I'll now put most of my attention on YAI stories and my liesmith story so hopefully more updates! **

**Okay sorry again and thanks**

**-Loki-Prime**


End file.
